


Safe Haven

by stayfierce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Collage, Dyslexia Lance, F/M, Garrison College, Keith is in a band, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Starbucks, this is a self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: Student and part-time barista Lance writes his number and a terrible pick line on Alluras coffee.Only it's not Allura's coffee, It's Keiths.And Keith keeps coming back to get coffee and the pickup lines only get worse.





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, grey snowy December afternoon. The campus Starbucks was starting to look more and more like a safe haven to the college's students. As the snow continued to fall heavily and the wind whipped it into a frenzy, the overpriced coffee seemed worth the extra expense. Whether it was to warm cold hands on their way into lectures halls or as a shelter from the snow storm outside in-between classes. Lance was losing count of how many hot chocolates and Christmas themed coffees he was making, his seven-hour shift dragging on. Him and Hunk, who was currently working the cash register, had a bet on the broken Santa cookie which was hiding in the back office waiting for whoever would look at the clock first. Lance was determined to win. Also, the Santa cookies were pretty damn tasty. 

 

Hunks fake customer smile turned into a real one as Pidge walked in from the blizzard. She was drowning in fabric, a large green waterproof coat, thick scarf, and a woolly hat. The cold air that came from the newly opened door reminded the customers what they were hiding away from. They all seemed to huddle close together, hands warped around warm mugs. Lance considered buying himself a coffee to help him through the rest of the shift and the class that followed soon after. His boss was pretty cool about them drinking coffee during a shift as long it wasn’t busy. It would be nice to drink a coffee during class though, Lance thinks. He likes having something in to fiddle with. He recorders the lectures and takes notes later on, which left his hands empty during lectures and he always had an itch to fidget with something. He sighs, tempted to check the time. It had been so busy this morning. Something about the cold weather made everyone on campuses go full Borg, all drawn to the same commercial coffee house. Although Lance was glad for the wave of customers, it had made the shift go quickly. But he was also glad it had died down and the line was now non-existent. Apart from Pidge, was unwarping her thick scarf.

 

“Hey, Hunk” She smiles, unzipping her coat to reveal a white lab coat. The heat of the coffee house had made her glasses steam up. She wiped them on her lab coat.  
“Hey, Pidge,” Hunk says, his voice had an extra soft tone to it that only Pidge could bring out.  
“Hey, Pidge,” Lance says, smiling at her. “Are you allowed to wear that outside of the lab?” He asks while Hunk was already putting her order though.  
“Hey, Lance. Yeah, for this class it’s fine. I’m on my way to the lab now. Just stopping for caffeine and to say hi to Hunk” She says. Hunk grinned at the statement.  
“Medium caramel macchiato, one extra shot, extra whip and extra sprinkles” Hunk says to her rather than asked.  
“Sounds perfect and necessary” Pidge pulls out her debit card and pays. Lance turned away from them to make her coffee, with extra everything.  
“Do you want to come over tonight and watch movie’s and eat way too much pizza and popcorn with me and Lance?” Hunk asks, Paige didn’t get on well with her roommate and spent a lot of time watching movie’s and playing video games in their dorm. 

 

“If I finished my essay then definitely”  
“Great, how much do you have left to do?”  
“Not much, just six hundred words.” She shrugs’.  
“So you’ll come round?” Hunk asks. Lance takes her coffee out of the machine, pours in the extra shot and goes a little crazy with the whipped cream and sprinkles.  
“Yeah,” She says, rolling her eyes as Lance holds her cup out and starts mock looking around the room.  
“Paige!!? Do we have Pidge here?” Lance yells, ignoring any annoyed looks off customers.  
“Shut up Lance” Pidge laughs, walking over to take it from him. She looks at the cup; he drew a smiley face with a tongue sticking out on it.  
“Thanks, Lance”  
“Just let everyone know it was by the best barista and artist in town” He winks. Twirling the black marker between his fingers.  
“I’m pretty sure Hunks the best Barista” She shrugs,  
“Ouch.”  
“Thanks, Pidge!” Hunks says. Paige looks at the time behind Lance. Who fights the itch to turn around and look too.  
“I better get going,” she says.  
“Bye Paige” Hunk and Lance say in accidental unison.  
“Creepy,” She says, zipping her coat up and warping her scarf around her neck.  
“See you tonight!” Hunk calls after her as she leaves, she waves at him and ventures back into the cold.  
“I hope it says laid back for a bit,” Lance says, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back against the counter.  
“Yeah, me too,” Hunk says. He glances around the room, everyone was chatting and drinking and then at workstation behind him.  
“Reckon we have time to restock?”  
Lance groans.  
“Come on, Lance. We need to make sure we don’t run out of cups and lids” Hunk says.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll go get some from the backroom.” Lance says, walking over to the stock room. At least he could check his phone for a bit. He hides there for a while, scrolling through a few apps and replying to messages for a bit till he hears Hunk calls his name. 

 

“I’m coming” He yells back, grabbing cups, lids, and napkins to take back to him. When renters the café, he sees three new customers’. Shiro, Allura, and Keith. Keith looked moody, shaking snow from his black hair. Lance rolls his eyes, how dare his rival show up at his work. Lance dropped what he was carrying under the table, and looked at the orders. No names.  
“Hunk, did you get names?” Lances ask an idea forming in his mind. Before he started severing the two customer’s that just walked in.  
“No, sorry. I forgot, just call out the drink orders” He says, turning to take the new customer’s orders. Lance pouted at him for a moment before grabbing the order sheet. One medium latte, definitely Shiro’s he thinks. He came in every day for a latte. One large black coffee and a medium white chocolate mocha with whip. Oh, this is too easy Lance grins. He makes the drinks quickly, the perfect line forming in his head. He scribbles something across the mocha cup quickly and hides it un the cardboard holder. She’ll find it, he thinks to himself. 

 

“Medium latte, Large Black and medium white mocha” He calls out, unable to fight back his grin as they walk over. Shiro picking up the latte and black coffee, while Allura types something on her phone. Her hair was flowing free under a pink woolly hat against her shoulders and she was wrapped up in a matching fluffy pink coat. Lance wishes she would look up so he could shoot her a flirty smile. Preferably with Keith watching. Keith walked over now, picking up the mocha.  
“Err, that’s the mocha,” Lance says. Worried he might see the message before Allura.  
“I know,” Keith says, looking at him like he’s stupid.  
“Err, right. Ok then.” Lance stammers as he walks away from him. They all leave, the cold wind from the open door sharp against Lance’s hot face.  
“Hunk!” Lances say,  
“What?”  
“What did Keith get to drink!?”  
“What?”  
“What did Keith get to drink! It’s important! Did he get the black coffee!?”  
“No, I think that was Allura” Hunk says, looking at Lance like he’s lost his mind. Lance’s heart sinks.  
“No!” He says. Wanting to throw up or run into the stock cupboard and curl into a ball until he died of embarrassment.  
“What’s happening?” Hunk says, alarmed at his outburst. 

 

The customers waiting looked just as confused at what was happening behind the counter as Hunk did while looking at Lance.  
“I thought the mocha was Allura’s and…oh god…oh, god”  
“And what”  
“I wrote…oh my god….and I wrote my number….I can’t breathe” Lance says, putting his head down on the counter.  
“Lance…we have customers buddy” Hunk says nervously.  
“It’s on Keith’s cup” Lances groans into the counter.  
“Look, I don’t know what you did but I’m going to make two lattes while you…do whatever it is your doing” Hunk says, patting him on the back and turning away to make coffee. He was going to transfer to a different college, Lance thought to himself. It was the only way. He could never show his face to Keith again.  
“Hunk”  
“Yes, Lance.”  
Lance took a deep breath against the counter. It smelt like coffee. He wanted to cry.  
“I wrote “this coffee is really hot. But you're hotter” on Keith’s mocha.”  
“…Because you thought it was Allure’s” Hunk says, putting lids on the two coffees he made and simply handing it to the confused student’s watching them. Hunk smiled apologetically at them.  
Lance stood up and spun round to face Hunk.  
“I didn’t think Keith was a surgery mocha and whipped cream kind of guy!” Lance says defensively.  
“Why not. I am” Hunk says.  
“Yeah, but Keith has this stoic to cool for anything vibe”  
“Look, it’s not that bad,” Hunk says.  
“I can’t ever look at him again”  
“He might not notice”  
“He will”  
“It’s not that bad,” Hunk says again, patting his shoulder.  
“This is the worst day of my life,” Lance says hopelessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Lance thought to himself as he opened up the coffee house. I might not see him again. It’s a large campus and when I see him in class… I can just sit as far away from him as possible. I never have to talk to him again. Lance flipped the sign hanging on the door from closed to open and let the student who had been waiting outside for five minutes on their phone inside.  
“Finally,” They say, brushing past Lance. Knocking their shoulder into his. Lance rolled his eyes at their back as the marched up to counter to order a drink from a tired looking Hunk.  
“Morning” Hunk says brightly.  
“Sure, can I get a cappuccino to go and make it quick, please? I’ve got like ten minutes before my class starts.”  
“Don’t worry, it won’t take long to make” Hunk says, as Lance walks as slowly as possible over to his station. The customer frowned at him and Hunk was making his not right now Lance face. It didn’t take him long to make a cappuccino and once the customer left, after taping their foot and dramatically checking the time for five minutes all while Lance was making his drink, he started to stock his station.  
“Why wouldn’t you just make one at home if it’s going to make you late?” Lance says putting the takeaway cups away. It was snowing heavily again and he decides to put extra takeaway cups behind the counter so he didn’t have to keep running to and from the stock room. They had gone through so many of the red Christmas cups yesterday.  
“I don’t know Lance” Hunk says, before yawning and resting his back against the wall. Lance looked at the clock above Hunks head. Ten past nine. He sighed and watched a handful of students trudging through the thick snow too early classes out of the large windows. It was hard to tell if the snow would put people off coming in, wanting to get from point A to point B as quickly as possible or if the Starbucks, emitting a warm orange glow would become a beacon of warmth like yesterday.  
“Coffee?” He offers.

 

“That would great Lance, can make the one you invented the last week?”  
“Um, the white mocha with lots of raspberry sauce and the vanilla bean powder?”  
“Yeah, and with lots of whipped cream”  
“You got it” Lance grinned, slotting two lots of the coffee grounds in the machine. He was in dire need of coffee too. They probably shouldn’t have stayed up playing on Hunks play station until four in the morning Lance thought stoping to watch the coffee drip into the mugs. The only thing that made him feel better is that Pidge would be suffering to. He started frothing the milk, looking over at Hunk smiling at his phone. Pidge was on her way now then. Stopping for coffee before class. He poured Hunks milk in his coffee, He wiped the nozzle of the machine clean before adding all of Hunks extras. He drizzled some extra strawberry sauce on top of the whipped cream in the shape of a smiley face.  
“Here you go” Lance said, feeling quite pleased with himself. It looked pretty tasty.

 

“Oh, nice. Thanks, Lance!” Hunk said, eating the whipped cream with a spoon. Hunk had a book resting on the counter, he liked to study whenever he could. As soon as a customer entered he would slip it under the counter. Right now, he was ignoring his textbook in favour for his phone, or as lance thought giddily Pidge.  
“Lance, please can you make Pidge a Medium caramel macchiato, one extra shot-“  
“And extra whip and extra sprinkles” Lance interpreted him, already slotting a cup of fresh coffee in the machine.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it. Just drink your coffee” Lance started on the drink while sipping his own. A plain black coffee. He thought about grabbing a cookie to eat, he had skipped breakfast in a favour of extra sleep. He didn’t even need to look at his phone to press snooze anymore. Once Pidge’s coffee was ready he picks up the whipped cream and starts to spray but just a few sad drops of liquidize froth came out and they melt into the coffee.  
“I’m gonna go get a few cans of whipped cream,” Lance says to Hunk. He gathers up three from the cupboard and as he’s on his way out he can hear voices. He comes out grinning, ready to tease Pidge for falling asleep on Hunks bed last night. They had to shake her awake and Hunk ended up walked her home. He wanted to make sure she was safe, she hated it, saying she was fine on her own. But Hunk insisted. 

 

Stood at the counter was someone who definitely wasn’t Pidge. Not unless Pidge had grown a foot taller and a terrible mullet. Lance almost dropped the cans of whipped cream. He stared at Keith. He had snow in his hair and on his shoulders. He was wearing what Lance thought was a pretty shit winter coat. It was cropped for one thing; all he had done to give the impression that he understood it was winter was wear a red scarf. He looked moodily over at Lance who felt his face heat up. He quickly dove behind the counter and started putting the whipped creams away underneath it. Hiding where Keith couldn’t see him. Probably. What was with that guy and showing up whenever he visited the stockroom. He was just going to have to start making Hunk get stock. No more surprises.  
He peered over to where Keith stood. Fuck. Keith could see him crouching down like an idiot. He stood up quickly and started to rearrange the display for no reason other than to look busy and not like he just tried hiding from Keith underneath the counter.  
“Err, what can I get you,” Hunk asked Keith, dragging his eyes away from Lance. Trying to ignore his friend’s fanatic behaviour.  
“Can I have white chocolate mocha?” Keith asked side-eyeing Lance who was restacking the display cups.  
“What size?”  
“Medium,” Keith said, now watching Lance reorganizing the cookies by size.  
“That’s $4.60”  
“Okay,” Keith said, pulling out his card and paying. Hunk and Lance both half-heartedly taking part in the transaction as they saw Lance now moving onto just clutching two handfuls of straws and looking a little lost at what to do next. The door opens and Pidge walks in. She stops to look at Lance and then Keith. And the finally at Hunk. She smiles in a way that fills Lance with dread.  
“One medium white mocha please, Lance,” Hunk says desperately.  
“Oh, yeah,” Lance says and haphazardly shoves the straws back in the basket and starts to make Keith’s coffee.  
“Are going to write anything on the cups this time?” Pidge asks Lances freezers. Keith and Hunk look at her, Hunk silently pleading with her to stop. Then the door opens and a couple walks in, breaking the tense air with their happy chatter. Keith moves away from Hunk to wait for his coffee. Lance rushes though making his coffee. Feeling Keith’s eyes on his back. Pidge pays and joins him shortly. Letting the other customers order. Lance put Pidge’s coffee down on the counter. Keith was stood there…just staring at him. He felt his face get even hotter.  
“So, are going to write anything on Keith’s cup?” Pidge asks again. Lance wanted to throw her coffee at her.  
“It was a joke,” Lance says quickly.  
“A joke?” Keith asks him.  
“Yeah, yeah. I was just winding you up.” Lance says, flashing his best smirk and trying to look cool about the whole thing. Keith cheeks where a slightly red from the cold outside and Lance could see the snow melting in his hair and damping this cropped jacket. Lance went back to trying to casually make his drink, putting so much whipped cream on Keith’s coffee half of it fell down the side of the takeaway cup. 

 

“Why did you think I was hitting you or something?” Lance laughed, cleaning the fallen whipped cream off the cup.  
“No, I just thought you mixed my drink up with Allura’s. She said you have hit on her a few times so I guessed that you were trying to hit on her again” Keith shrugs.  
“Oh,” Lance says.  
“Of course that makes more sense now. It did seem like a stupid way to try to pick a girl up”  
“Yeah, well it was a joke.”  
“Well, I hope the jokes over. I can’t imagine a worse pick up line”  
“Jokes on you, I have plenty more” Lance says, sensing a challenge.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Lance says, grabbing the maker and quickly writing the first line that comes to his head and handing it to Keith.  
“I like you lattle?” Keith reads out.  
“Great line”  
“It’s a mocha”  
“Oh, get over yourself. It’s funny”  
“Not really, not your best line” Keith shrugs, smirks smugly and puts in his headphones.  
“I’ll show you my best line!” Lance yells after him.  
“Lance he can’t even hear you!” Hunk says as Keith walks out the door, it shuts with a bang behind him.  
“I’m quitting” Lance announces to the room.  
“Not if you want a car” Pidge reminds him. Lance opens his mouth to fight back but he’s cut off by Hunk cheerfully asking the couple what they would like. They both order a gingerbread latte. Before getting back to work Lance leans over the counter and whispers in Pidges ears,  
“I’m going to tell Hunk that you only started coming here every day when he started to work here if you don’t stop ruining my life”  
“No you won’t” She hissed back.  
“Oh, yeah. What’s going to stop me?”  
“Frist of all, I can do so much worst and second of all, I’m going to make your day ten times better”  
“Yeah, how?”  
She pulls out a crinkled flyer out of her coat pocket and smacks it down dramatically on the counter. He picks it up.  
“Quintessenceat live at The Galra Inn 9pm” Lance read, the flyer was white with an outline of a lion’s head and underneath information for a student band.  
“Um, how is a college band meant to make my day better?” Lance asked her.  
“It’s Keith’s band”  
“No!” Lance gasps. Keith in a little emo band, Lance thought, gleefully.  
“Well,” He says, smiling wickedly, “I guess we are going out tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried to write with quicker pace for this chapter. It's still a little slow I think? I just have too much fun writing this and get carried away. I'm trying to decide if it needs a slow or fast pace overall also I promise this won't all be set in Starbucks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

  The bar was badly lit, behind the brewery was a large neon sign that advertised Budweiser and another on the stage's wall in the shape of the USA flag. A few red lightbulbs without shades where hanging down from the ceiling. The windows had fogged up making the street outside barely visible and the red lights inside washed over the brewery making everything glow slightly red. It wasn’t very busy, just a few people of various age groups scatted around. Rock music played softly through two large amps on the stage, playing low enough that you could talk over it without having to shout.  
“Should we grab a table?” Lance asked Hunk and Pidge.  
“Yeah,” Hunk says, moving towards the nearest empty table.  
“Don’t you want to sit closer to the stage?” Pidge asked Lance, raising an eyebrow.  
“What? No, no here’s fine” He shrugs  
“Alright,” She says, sitting down next to Hunk.  
“Actually, I’m gonna get a drink,” Lance says, “either of you wants anything?”  
“Can I have a beer please, any type I don’t mind?” Hunk says  
“Can I have a Bud Light?” Pidge says  
“Oh, I’ll have that actually,” Hunk says  
“Right, three bud lights coming up,” Lance says, walking around a crowd of people to a bar. The girl working was leaning on the counter scrolling through Instagram, Lance looked her over. She was pretty with a large afro, round glasses, and a black studded vest top. She looks like the kind of girl who works at an overly hipster brewery, Lance thought to himself.  
“Hey,” he says smiling at her, she looks up at him up in surprise as if she had forgotten where she was.  
“Can I get three Bud Lights?” Lance asked, she put her phone down and stood up.  
“Yes, of course, sorry. Slow night” She says, turning around to grab three beers from the fridge. Her vest top had a low back that showed of a flower tattoo that ran along her spine.  
“Long shift,” Lance asks, taping his fingers against the bar to beat of the music. She spins back around and opens the beers.  
 

 

“Two hours in and four to go,” She says  
“I hope they go quickly for you,” He says, leaning against the bar.  
“Thanks, that’s $15“ She says,  
“So, what’s your name?” Lance asks, pulling out his card and tapping it against the machine.  
“Jessie,” She says,  
“I’m Lance,” he says, smiling his best flirty smile, “So, do you have any plans this Saturday?”  
“Yes…me and my girlfriend are going out for a meal,” She says, crossing her arms and looking weary.  
“Oh, right. That sounds fun” Lance says, standing up feeling his ears go hot.  
“Yeah, should be,” She says, pushing the drinks towards him.  
“Thanks” he mumbles, grabs them and starts walking away as fast as he possible. He shoves them on the table, interrupting Hunk and Pidge’s debate about which Star Trek characters would defeat which Star Wars characters.  
“Thanks, Lance” Hunk says, grabbing a bottle.  
“Why is your face all red?” Pidge asks,  
“It’s warm in here” He shrugs, feeling even warmer.  
“Guys!” Hunk says excitably, “It’s Lance's favorite customer”  
Hunk points at the stage, where Keith, Shiro, a guy with short dreadlocks and a girl with a long black hair tied into a ponytail all stood. The girl sat at the drum kit, Shiro at key bored and Keith and the girl held guitar. Lance felt a rush of giddiness that he could only place as childish antics of him getting revenge by watching Keith perform in his more than likely not very good college band.

 

“Have you seen what the girls wearing?” Pidge sniggers, Lance looks over she’s wearing a black shirt with word “Quintessenceat” written across the chest in purple writing.  
“Oh my god! They have merch!” Lance says gleefully, “It keeps getting better and better”  
The girl working at bar walks on stage, she talks to them for a moment before coming over to one of the mics and the music is turned off.  
“Hiya, one off our regular bands are performing here tonight, cds and shirts are sold at the bar as always and please give a big round of applause to Quintessenceat” Jessies smiles and claps while walking off stage and back to the bar. Lance watches as she picks up her phone again. A few people clap, Lance guesses to be polite.  
“Thank you,” Shiro says, “We are going to do a few covers and few original songs. We going to start off with a cover of Somebody Else from The 1975” a few people clap again and they start to play. And Keith, Lance realizes, is singing. And he’s good. Its hard to not watch him, Lance thinks, as the red neon light falls softly against his skin and hair. He’s focused on singing and playing, his hands move up and down the beaten-up guitar at an incredibly fast speed and he taps his feet slightly to the beat of the drum.  
“He’s really good” Hunk says  
“He’s ok” Lance lies, unable to look away from Keith. He’s kind of awesome at singing and playing the guitar he thinks to himself.  
“I was expecting them to be more…I don’t know I guess emo?” Paige says  
“There’s still time” Hunk shrugs. Lance is glad when they stop talking, he wants to hear Keith sing. And when they stop he claps. They leap straight into another song, it’s soft with Keith leading the song and Shiro singing back up. It’s slow, sweet and a little sad. And Keith seems lost in the moment.  
“This is a little emo” Paige says  
Hunk goes to reply but Lance quickly interprets him, not wanting to miss a moment.  
“Shut up for a bit, I want to hear this” Lance says. He doesn’t notice the look Paige and Hunk share.  
They continue to play, drifting in our music genres. Paige got them a new round and Lance only vaguely paid attention to what was happening around him. Keith was singing a slow song, and it felt like the world was slowing melting around him and nothing existed but Keith and the music he made. When they stopped playing it felt like the moment you finished a book, he was suddenly aware of his surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for how long this chapter took and how short it is, uni is back on but I'm going to try and write another chapter this week!


	4. Chapter 4

The lecture hall was hot and stuffy, the radiators were on full heat and the windows closed. Lance rested his head against the palm of his hand, falling asleep despite the coffee he had been drinking at the start of the lecture. The stifling air made it hard for him to focus on anything other than the back of Keith's head for the last forty minutes. His professor's voice had become background noise, and absentmindedly he tapped his pen against his pad. Studying Keith's neck, completely obvious to Hunk’s amused glares. Keith had sat in the row in front of him and Lance was taking the opportunity to unashamedly stare at him. He watched the way he wrote out his note, his handwriting neat and cursive. The way his shoulders moved and how he rolled them back when they got stiff. And he gazed at his hair. It looked really soft, even if was a stupidly long, mullet of a hair cut. He could picture twisting it around his fingers, he’d probably be able to plait into little plait the same way he uses to plait his sister's hair. It wasn’t too bad of hair cut he guessed. It kind of framed his face well, Lance thought. Suddenly Keith turned around and stared at him, making Lance jump, drop his pen and knock his coffee cup over. The coffee cup fell off the desk and split coffee on the carpet. His face flushed, as his classmates turned around to see what happened. His professor looked up at him,  
“If you could please restrain yourself for the rest of class”  
“Sorry,” Lance said, flustered. Keith turned around and picked up the coffee up and placed it on his desk with a sobering expression, making Lance feel even more embarrassed.  
“Thanks” He mumbled, intensely looking down at his empty notebook and picking up his pen.  
“No problem” Keith shrugged and turned around. Hunk patted his arm and Lance just sighed. Typical. Lance stared at his notebook, refusing to look up until the lecture wrapped up and people started to leave. Lance ran out of the room as quickly as possible, he kept walking until he was outside, the cold air cooling his hot face. Once he was at a safe distance he checked his phone knowing Hunk definitely texted him. He was right, Hunk was to nice not to check up on him after he made a fool of himself  
“R u ok?”  
“Yeah” He replied  
“Ok, I’ll be at home. I’m going to bake some cookies today”  
Lance smiled, Hunk was an amazing cook and he was keeping him and Pidge alive. He decided to go to work in the library until Hunk texted him telling him to come home for cookies. He was horribly behind and needed to feel like he was doing something right today. He made his way across campus, enjoying the sound the snow made when walked on it and wondering if buying a second coffee in one day was overkill. It would warm me up he thought, on the other hand, his funds were lacking. But, he did get a discount. With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the coffee shop to pick himself up to something very hot and very caffeinated. The wind was picking up, making him shiver, pulled his coat’s hood up and his pace quicked. He was only a few minutes away from the coffee house when two black shoes stepped in front of him. He looked up to see Keith standing in front of him. The wind kept lifting his black hair across his face, and Keith kept trying and failing to keep it away from his face. His cheeks were slightly pink and his clothing wasn't appropriate for the weather. His arms were wrapped tightly around his chest and he looked a little unsure of himself.  
“Em, Hi. Lance. I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that may have come from my dyslexia and Britishness, (I used the USA Starbuck menu) If you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll change stuff. Ta!


End file.
